Warming Up
by Dalektopia
Summary: A little Happy Birthday fic to Riks Valentine, a fellow author of mine. IF YOU DON'T LIKE OC YAOI SMUT (Lemon) THEN WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT THIS! THIS CONTAINS YAOI! Lemon to be precise...so rated M. Read, Review and Enjoy.


**Warming Up**

Sweetest things are always best served cold. And here they were. Outside. In the snow. Over below -20 degrees. Sometimes, even the brain functions of the two lads perplexed the brightest of minds as the two boys wrestled in the snow, both in swimming trunks and nothing else. You could say it was a dare. Or someone had set it up to be put all across the internet and YouTube. But it was less than that.

Toshiro laughed as his lover pelted him with a snowball, directly hitting him square in the chest. The cold stinging soon numbed down as he patted it with a free hand. He chucks a ball of snow at Vincent, completely missing him. Toshiro was a 5'7 boy, 18 years old, black hair falling onto his face like tiny little wisps. He was an average built kid, muscles showing when he flexes. Vincent on the other hand, was only a few inches shorter, 17 years of age and had crimson streaked hair growing more so like a girl's. His body was well built, a very clear six pack showing, muscles and above all, he was cute as hell.

"I thought you'd be better than this, Toshi!" Vincent laughs, as he speeds towards the boy, grabbing him and throwing him onto the ground.

"Argh! The cold must be getting to me!" the Spirit Weapon shrieks, "I need to get inside, Vincent. Please! Before I freeze to death."

"Ugh, you're such a whiner," the younger boy chuckles as he helps his lover up.

The teens stagger into the Mansion, finding that no one is there. They grab some coats within the Main Hall's closet and sit around a fireplace in the Hall to warm up. Minutes pass until the two were finally warm enough to take their coats off, and to notice that even in that time frame, no one was around. Their eyes scan around them, still finding no one. No Ganondorf. No Marth. No Ike. No Samus. No Bowser. No one was around. And it was that solidarity that made Vincent a bit excited. Lying back to expose as much skin as possible, Vincent stretches his muscles, making sure Toshiro would see.

And the Spirit Weapon did notice. He eyes his lover in a lust filled gaze, subconsciously licking his lips. Vincent notices this and laughs.

"You get turned on too quickly, Toshi," the younger teen smiles, a free hand caressing his own body.

Toshiro could only watch as his lover made him hard. Really hard. It was only until the Spirit Weapon's member poked out from his swimming shorts that he snapped out of Vincent's little show. The older teen blushes as Vincent laughs it off, coming forward from the couch and instantly kissing Toshiro, a free hand going down to the boy's member. Toshiro moans as his lover cuffs him, stroking the shaft slowly, easing it out of his pants. The fully erect member finally pulls out of Toshiro's garments, and Vincent eyes it with a seductive smile. He lowers his head from Toshiro's gaze, and hovers on top of his member. He sticks out his tongue, licking the head, earning a moan of complete ecstasy from Toshiro. The older teen grabs Vincent's head lovingly; stroking his hair as he gently forces his mouth deeper onto his cock.

Vincent smiles as he takes all of Toshiro in him. His head bobs up and down, the head of Toshiro's member going down Vincent's throat. The older teen moans harshly, crying out his lover's name in glorious pleasure, forcing his head faster and harder to suck him. Vincent can only pleasure his lover as he demands more from him.

"Argh! V-Vincent!" Toshiro moans out, "E-Every time you do this…it's so good! ANGH!"

The younger teen can only smile in return as he quickens his pace, his head going faster than before. He moves his hands onto Toshiro, feeling his body as it tenses up, revealing Toshiro's fully toned body. The Spirit Weapon moans ever more as he claws at Vincent's head.

"ANGH! I'm going to cum!" Toshiro moans out.

At once Vincent's mouth is flooded with Toshiro's fluid, splashing all over the inside of his mouth. With every convulsion, Toshiro bucks his hips into Vincent, the younger teen taking every last drop of his lover into his body. A small dribble of the fluid starts to leak out of Vincent's mouth as Toshiro stops bucking. He moans out, his body glistening with sweat. Vincent waits for Toshiro's member to be flaccid until he pops it out of his mouth. He swallows the last of Toshiro's fluid and smiles. He crawls on top of his lover and starts to cuddle him, drawing unidentifiable shapes and lines across the teen's pale, clean chest.

"Don't you want me to?" Toshiro moans out, letting Vincent closer.

"Not today…" Vincent laughs, "I'm just a bit off from yesterday night."

"Why'd you even take us outside? It's freezing."

"Just to make an excuse to give you a bit of pleasure. I mean you were cold…I wanted to warm you up."

With that, the two lovers sit in the warmth of the fire in front of them, the small blaze illuminating the two bodies as they sleep together. Yet from the ceiling, a masked figure looks on, seeing the entire thing. His white robes, tunic, everything cringed along with him as he covered his pale eyes with his hood (which was also white). He puts the video camera he held into one of his pockets and shakes his head.

"Ugh, just to get a present for that girl," Trace groans, "Just to make Marianne happy for her birthday…argh. I think I'm gonna be sick for a month."

**Author's Note: I did have a yaoi fic up when I first started here...I took it down and I lost it...ugh. but this should pay back for everything. Just a little something something for a fellow author of mine. Have a good one, Rik Valentine!**

**Oh, and if you do want me to continue writing yaoi, then by all means, do suggest something.**

**Love, Dalek.**


End file.
